


The South's Scouring - Part 3 - Nun & Cuck

by Protoniuss



Series: The South's Scouring [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protoniuss/pseuds/Protoniuss
Summary: An flist log posted with full approval of all participants. It revolves around a manly norscan Chaos Warrior from Warhammer Fantasy dominating and breeding a feminized son-turned-sissy-daughter. Full-on incest involving a manly dominant on a submissive shemale. Contains cuckolding.
Series: The South's Scouring [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171712





	The South's Scouring - Part 3 - Nun & Cuck

Anointed Warlord: Erenhaim, the bastion of blazing faith and shining nobility. A realm of errant knights and damsel-brights, theirs was a land where peasants toiled so that their protectors might gorge themselves upon their fruits; an idyllic existence for the fortunate-born that was only rarely disturbed these days. When the Warlord brought his hordes to claim his right by conquest carnage and carnal, he would find a curious happenstance: The fruit of his mating decades in the past had borne not one son, but two. Not as twins, the incubating mother had simply first given birth to one child, before spontaneously becoming pregnant again with the next. Just another consequence of the Ribspreader’s baleful potency.

The ruling family had no use for two heirs. Fearing political upheaval, the elder of the two was hidden away, forced into the respected profession that awaited all inconvenient noble ‘daughters’: A quiet, faithful seclusion as a nun. The other was retained; as his blood hailed from prime stock - even diluted - it was a given that any physical hardship and endurance would only render him all the more capable than his lesser-born peers. While he grew up as a knightly king, the boy, unbeknownst to many, would cultivate a secret romance. At a certain nunnery, he found his hidden sibling, and together they frolicked and courted as knight and ‘lady’ should, but as brother and ‘sister’ should not.

When the boy-king received the news that the notoriously rapacious Warlord of the North had directed his forces not to rich cities, but the lone monastery that harbored his sibling, it was with the rage of a righteous errant that he rushed to their aid. Incensed and desperate by the looming doom of his beloved, the boy-king foolish left his forces to fend against the Northlanders while he stormed into the nunnery. He arrived, panicked and frenzied, to the sight of the Warlord’s hulking metal-mass towering before his love. Casting away all caution, the young king threw himself at the steel brute’s back, only for the monster to turn around and strike the kingling’s head with a mailed fist. As the boy-king fell and unconsciousness began to claim him, his last desperate glance registered how his sibling got on ‘her’ knees and made to unbuckle the Warlord’s belt. As darkness shut off his eyes, the last sounds he heard were of moans and wet sucking sounds…

… and by the time the kingling awoke, the sounds had only reached a new crescendo. When the boy-king opened his eyes, he found himself staring up at a pair of hefty breasts, swinging wildly above him. His sibling, his love, had been changed, improved with meaty assets that she was putting to eager use as the Warlord fucked her from behind against the statue of her god, the centerpiece of her faith. The clothes clinging to her sweat-bathed body were barely recognizable as the tattered remnants of her nun’s habit, barbarously torn to be just another addition to her whorish appearance. Her brother, her lover, was chained against that same idol, forced to impotently sit by as his beloved sister was mercilessly defiled before his eyes by a monstrous erection mutated beyond humanity. In the background, barely visible in the dim candle-light that illuminated the stone-hewn worshipping chamber, were the chained figures of Jade and the Oracle, tarry spunk drooling from their holes even as they whimpered and twitched in wordless beggings for more.

Above it all towered the Warlord as he ruthlessly sawed his domesticating girth in and out of his newest conquest. Grunting and shoving, the bulked out behemoth of a man was starkly naked and still looked far more intimidating than the king ever had even in full battle regalia. “Look who’s awake.” The sweaty hip-rocking sex momentarily stopped, the Giant’s pale gaze glowering down at the kingling “My child, I don’t blame you for following your blood’s call to try and defend your woman, but…” his mighty hand squeezed the nun’s flowing hair into a ball as he reared her up, presenting her transformed body before her lover in all its glory “... your failure was ordained, your body is too weak, ill-suited for the business of true men.” He growled, giving a pointed thrust into the sluttified nun, cramming his whore-splitting girth into her strained asscunt as her shriveled bitch-clit bounced. He addressed the nun “Tell her, my daughter. Tell your sibling the fate that awaits all my southling-spawn.”

Enchanted: The Shrine was the beacon of hope in an otherwise turmoiled Kingdom. Highborne and lowborne alike seeked to the Heavens when their mortal stresses got the best of them, a warm comfort in the All-Father's embrace. Locked in prayer day in and day out, the Nun's reality began distorted as the exiled 'daughter' began to forget even the smallest concept of noble life and family he once had. Family for the Nun now only came in two sources: the compassionate All-Father and the caring boy-king. And it was for Family alone that the Nun continued his holy, sacred studies in an attempt to one day reconcile with the Highborne home he once lost. 

And reconcile with his family the Nun did, only that it came in the form of rape-fucking into cock-drunk submission by the very Barbarian Warlord that ejected the feminine figure from his churning sack of bull-seed. Sweat, squirt, and milk coated the statue of the All-Father as the Nun's torn fabric allowed the smoshing and slapping of bootymeat, melon breasts, and bitch-clits to further defile the once sacred Shrine. It was a traditional black robe for the Ladies of the All-Father, except the very portion that hid feminie dignity and respect had been ripped off by the calloused hands of the Warlord himself into a disgraceful representation of rape-fuck lewdity; skin-tight black fabric hugged the legs and arms as the last remaining pieces of clothing on the enthralled Nun. Fat melon breasts swayed violently at the sheer force of each thrust, impalement, and slam that the Warlord forced on the curvacious body, the bitch-clit following in the same motion. A delicate chain hung from neck to clit ending in a golden cross that smacked against the shriveled twig from the physics of the fucking, rosary beads making sure to tap and clog the milk-buds themselves to further stimulate production of the delicious cow-liquid. 

"Their fate, my fate, all our fates our one; rape-fucked by Father, day in, day out, thank you for raping my tight pussy Father, thank you for flooding my rebellious seed, my southling cunt has waited for years for a true Northeren cock to flood me, I have missed you so," spat out the Nun in pure aheago as a tongue reached out to lick the holy statue of the All-Father himself, Jade and the Oracle in the background continuing to swat, finger, and rub on their anal-knubs, the thick yogurtlike seed from their previous encounter with the Warlord still seeping out of the cunt-holes themselves. 

Anointed Warlord: "Indeed, my slutty daughter!" The foul behemoth laughed as his hips crashed into the defiled nun "I will gather all of these spawnlings that I seeded, and all of you will be weighed, and found wanting." He released her hair, letting her slather the idol with her whorish saliva as he began to pound her in earnest. Her sibling, silent in shock beneath the two, could only stare as the Warlord's chiseled thighs rammed his monstrous member into his beloved in long, masterful strokes. With a grinning visage full of predatory teeth, the Ribspreader was showcasing his newest fuckhole to the kingling, let him see how it strained and stretched over his fist-thick girth. The nun's belly was forced to bulge with each invasive thrust, showcasing just how much deeper her father was fucking her than her sibling could have ever hoped to.

"Come on, slut! Give your future sister a show!" The Warlord growled as he aimed his thrusts lower, punching his throbbing pillar over the nun's p-spot, stimulating her, milking her. His hands mauled at her breasts, twisting and turning her fat nipples by their piercings. Milk was dripping down on the kingling, staining his bare chest in the only proof of love he could ever receive from his sister now, ruined as her hole had been for his lesser dick. "Cum! Spray the proof of your femininity over your once-king, your once-god!" The Northlander plowed faster into his feminized once-son, his own lust coursing through his bulked out body as brawn-bound hands clamped around the nun's fat rear. His balls, heavy and low-hanging, were pulling up as they rhythmically slapped against her vestigial sissy-pouch, contracting and bulging as they prepared themselves to seed the slut deeply and irrevocably.

Enchanted: Lifting a meaty thigh on the defiled statue, the Nun positioned the shriveled twig in such a manner that it rested and greased the flowing locks of the kingling below them, cunt and cock in unholy matrimony as the gluttonous Father continued to steadily ram the Nun's rear-end, each ass-cheek beginning to shake and riotchet off its own curvacious physics from the sheer force of the rut-slamming. As primal as the fucking was, each moment of that testosterone infused hammering had a purpose other than the sheer satisfaction of a man toying with his fuckmeat. Each thrust and disengagement caused boicunt to gape, and bitch-fluid to flow; sweat and sexual liquids now coating the disgraced Nun in a delicate coat of oil-like mixtures that showed off the fat-hogs newly minted fuck-pigs, the very virgin cunt and curves the boy-king was meant to mount was now being properly claimed by a more worthy specimen. 

Enchanted: Lifting a meaty thigh on the defiled statue, the Nun positioned the shriveled twig in such a manner that it rested and greased the flowing locks of the kingling below them, cunt and cock in unholy matrimony as the gluttonous Father continued to steadily ram the Nun's rear-end, each ass-cheek beginning to shake and riotchet off its own curvacious physics from the sheer force of the rut-slamming. As primal as the fucking was, each moment of that testosterone infused hammering had a purpose other than the sheer satisfaction of a man toying with his fuckmeat. Each thrust and disengagement caused boicunt to gape, and bitch-fluid to flow; sweat and sexual liquids now coating the disgraced Nun in a delicate coat of oil-like mixtures that showed off the fat-hogs newly minted fuck-pigs, the very virgin cunt and curves the boy-king was meant to mount was now being properly claimed by a more worthy specimen. 

Aheago, cock-drunkness, and feminine freedom flooded the newly found fuck-slut as his hands began to grip, touch, and flick at all the newly formed mounds of slut-flesh that Father had blessed him with. Bouncing breasts, twerking ass, and twirling clit made the Nun feel like the woman he was born to be, more-so than any Nunnery could ever provide him. And nothing made the Nun feel more of a woman than the feeling of the bulked out beast bully the twitching bitch-cunt and both lovingly and brutally teaching the fuck-slut how to use his new-found whore body to it's sluttish potential. 

"Let's show him Father, let's show him how all of your seed will submit to the true God," mumbled out the intoxicated vixen as he joined in on the toying the Warlord was inflicting on the slut's own body by reaching downwards to grip, twitch, and smack at the shriveled twig aggressively; the feeling of calloused hands smack and yank at the bitch tits and the engorged prick exploring every inch of the anal cavity causing a vicious torrent of bitch-juice to produce, stimulate, and squirt out of the slut's body, a geyser of feminine fluid flowing from clit to lip as both Father and Nun delighted in the degradation of the boy-king's cuckoldry. 

Anointed Warlord: When the tainted nun hit her climax, the Warlord aggressively pushed her forward while simultaneousely pulling her torso upwards. Her milk-squirting tits squished against the stone-idol, and her father's fingers pushed into her mouth, pulling her cheek to the side like a fish-hook as he forced her to drool freely in the throes of her orgasm. This all served to bring their slapping groins within inches of the kingling's stunned features, his mouth agape in despair as his love's fuck-dimmed features were forced out of his sight and replaced with the dangling remnant of the nun's former gender and the overbearing bulge of their father. Saliva, milk and sissy-juice splattered over faith and king alike as a patriarch greater than them claimed the nun's virginal hole irredeemably.

The Warlord's own climax came amidst heated, primally masculine growls and thrusts, battering the nun's guts before thoroughly waterlogging her insides in raw white. The kingling had to watch as the Warlord's fat, fecund balls contracted and pulsed, audibly pumping their dense loads into that bulging cumvein that led straight into the nun's violated sanctum. Her belly was forced to expand with each blast, her father's stone-like hips slamming into her cushiony rear in short intervals as he seeded her deeper than any other could have. Minutes of raw cum-splattering climaxing commenced, ending only when the Warlord suddenly pulled out of the nun in a gush of spunk blasting the last of his spurts over the kingling's tear-streaked visage.


End file.
